(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of nautical vehicles and more particularly to arrangements for use in connection with nautical vehicles which provide for brisk maneuvering of such vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a number of areas, it is desirable to provide a brisk ("rapid") maneuvering capability for nautical vehicles, such as small, manned or unmanned undersea vehicles, torpedoes and the like, moving below the surface in a fluid environment. Brisk maneuvering may be used, for example, as a defense mechanism, to enable a vehicle to avoid destruction in a combat situation, or to steer a vehicle away from an unexpected obstruction. Brisk maneuvering can enable the vehicle to rapidly turn with a relatively small turning radius, and with relatively low noise. A brisk maneuvering device can also be used for so called "station keeping" of small unmanned underwater vehicles buffeted with streams in various directions.